


Sensation

by WhoGeek



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blood, Brief Implied Homophobia, Brief Injury, Explicit Consent, M/M, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Under-negotiated Kink, briefly, dealing with trauma badly, eldritch being Cougar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/pseuds/WhoGeek
Summary: 5 times Jensen tried to ignore the signs that Cougar isn't fully human. Plus 1 time he finds out exactly how not-human Cougar is.





	1. 5 Times

**Author's Note:**

> I 100% blame the Discord for this nonsense. Y'all encouraged this.
> 
> I'm too impatient to get this beta-ed.
> 
> Tags will be updated when I post chapter 2.

**One**

The thing is that no one ever has claimed the Losers are normal. Even a lot of other squads look at them as 'the weird ones' in general. Weird is practically part of the job description of becoming a Loser. Or maybe it's one of the recruitment perks: "will accept various weird quirks and behaviors" along with the hazard pay.

So yeah, the new guy is weird. So far he's mostly just been watching the rest of the team. Which isn't Too Strange when it comes to snipers and he  _ is  _ the new guy in an established team. But no, there's Something about Alvarez that makes Jensen nervous in a way he's never articulated to anyone. It's different from the weirdness he gets off Clay and Roque and even Pooch. Maybe closest to the way Jensen's Senses sometimes tell him Roque is looking at him or someone else like prey.

Jensen doesn't talk about the flashes of Sense he gets from time to time and he's learned to deal with the way some faces flicker like mirages when he's not looking through his glasses.

But Alvarez comes with some amazing recommendations. So Jensen will just deal with the niggling feelings he gets from the guy.

**Two**

Jensen and Cougar are going to die on this stupid cliff because there's a two man patrol that's going to find them in just a few seconds. Clay and Roque won't be able to finish laying the charges because this fucking patrol will raise the alarm. They're all going to die. Well, maybe Pooch will survive.

Jensen shifts his weight a fraction so he can reach for his gun. Without looking Cougar snaps his left hand out to latch onto Jensen's wrist.

Cougar gives a tiny shake of his head just as the first guy starts to push through the brush hiding their sniper nest.

Several things happen all at once: Cougar's hand on Jensen's wrist goes almost painfully tight; the Sense that always comes from being around Cougar sharpens in some indefinable way; a faint green glow seems to suffuse the space around them; a small section of the cliff a few yards away separates from the rest of the cliff and goes tumbling down.

The brush relaxes some, then snaps back as the two man patrol moves to peer cautiously over the cliff at the fallen rocks. 

Jensen and Cougar hold very still while the patrol holds a brief discussion before moving back the way they came, talking and laughing at a normal volume.

Once the voices fade Cougar's hand slowly slips off Jensen's wrist. The sharpness fades and Cougar clicks his radio.

After a second Clay clicks back and Cougar keys the mic. "We were almost discovered by a patrol. Our location may not be secure for cover fire."

"Setting the last charge now. Be ready to make for the rendezvous point as soon as we clear the tree line."

"Yes, boss."

Jensen tries hard to not stare at Cougar. A tiny part of him is wondering what he'd See if it weren't for his glasses.

**Three**

Having three days off in Mexico is a bit of a miracle, and Jensen is going to take advantage. His Spanish is serviceable but he doesn't want to ask Cougar to come play translator for him all over the local markets while he hunts down some silly gifts for Beth. Plus he needs a break. For his own sanity. The whole 'crush on a teammate' is getting harder and harder to deal with. It's not love. Despite the tiny part of him that wants to scream that it is love.

But a break! And some little trinkets to bring back for Beth, maybe something nice for Jess, too.

The market is crowded and full of wonderful smells. After a few moments though the familiar Sense of Cougar's presence prickles along the back of his neck. Jensen ignores the way he relaxes just knowing Cougar is somewhere at his back.

It's as Jensen is looking over some scarves and shawls in one stall that he overhears some locals talking. It only takes a moment for what they're saying to make sense. A rush of cold shame washes over him. It's obvious they're talking about him, and the things they're saying shouldn't bother him; they don't know him.

His Sense of Cougar sharpens and there's a wave of icy fury before Cougar steps up next to him.

"Find a good one for Jess, yet?" As Jensen turns towards Cougar he catches sight of the terrified faces of the locals, seemingly frozen across the aisle of the market. Cougar himself is turning away from the three teens and as he does all three sag before turning and bolting from the building, shoving each other as they go.

"I can't decide between these two. What do you think?" Jensen holds up the two scarves he's been debating over but he can't quite tear his own eyes off Cougar. Even with the barrier of the glasses there's something Off about Cougar.

Cougar considers the scarves solemnly and the strangeness finally fades back to normal. "The purple one."

"Thanks, Cougs." Jensen turns away to pay for the scarf and Cougar follows him back into the open spaces of the market. "You didn't have to do that."

"They were being cruel. You shouldn't have to deal with that."

"It's not like they know me. I'm just the dumb American ..."

Cougar interrupts Jensen, "No. They should know that not everyone agrees with such backwards thoughts. They should not have been saying such things."

Jensen ducks his head with a grin, a pleased warmth spreading in his chest. "Thanks, man."

**Four**

Jensen can't look at Cougar's face, all his focus currently on the dark blood trying to seep out of the gunshot wound in Cougar's side. He's silent except to relay the occasional message to Pooch.

Cougar's breath is shallow and rasps a little.

Jensen is definitely not thinking about how Cougar's blood keeps going from normal red to almost purple, how it goes from warm and sticky to scorching and almost slick. All he has to do is keep Cougar from bleeding out right now. Keep all that precious life inside that precious body.

It seems to take forever before Pooch skids to a stop beside them, Clay and Roque jumping out of the van with medical supplies.

Cougar's hand shifts and grabs at Jensen's knee. "Jake." Jensen finally looks at Cougar's face and realizes he's been crying. Cougar gives a faint, reassuring grin and squeezes at Jensen’s knee.

Clay and Roque work quickly and as soon as they're ready Roque has to pull Jensen back so Clay can start working. Jensen watches intently while they do what they can to get Cougar ready to transport.

**Five**

Being stuck in Bolivia is one of the worst things to happen in Jensen's life. They're dead men. They can't get in touch with their families. Labeled as traitors. Child-killers.

On top of all that Cougar has drawn in on himself. Jensen's Sense of him feels muted, as if there's nothing there. The only times he can Sense Cougar anymore is when they make physical contact. The fact that Jensen has come to rely on that Sense of Cougar over the years, well, that makes the sudden lack all the more painful. It's not like they spend all their time together. It's only in the last year or so that Cougar has joined Jensen on most of their leaves to visit Jess and Beth, or that they've automatically been bunking together instead of rotating with the rest of the team. They've spent time apart.

But this is different from being apart. It's like living with a husk of Cougar, a shell just going through the motions.

Jensen tries to keep upbeat and positive, fills the silences with nonsense and random trivia but the whole team feels strained and one wrong move from shattering.

It's hardest at night; when it’s just the two of them and one of them has a nightmare. They don't mention waking up to choked-off screams or sobbing. Cougar's nightmares seem to get worse as he retreats into himself and Jensen feels so helpless about it.

Jensen's breaking point comes on a night like any other; Cougar's scream caught in his throat, the rustle of bedding as he sits up, near-silent crying around a prayer barely voiced.

Cougar tries to go silent when Jensen stands up and crosses the room. Even in the dark and without glasses the way Cougar's shoulders tense up is clear. Jensen only gives himself a second to consider his options before he just climbs in to sit next to Cougar.

Jensen keeps himself purposely still and relaxed, trying to track the time by the pounding of his own heart and Cougar's ragged breaths.

After a long minute Cougar slowly leans into Jensen, pressing their shoulders together. Jensen's Sense of Cougar floods in and Jensen sighs in relief, leaning further into the contact. He ignores the faint sensation of something not quite there coiling around his arm, his waist, and his shoulders as they sit together for a long while.

" _ Lo siento _ ."

Jensen shrugs the shoulder not pressed to Cougar. "Nothing to apologize for. Jess would probably yell at us for being dumb and not talking about our feelings."

That gets a rough laugh from Cougar. " _ Si. _ "

"Of course, Beth would say we should hug it out."

"Hmm. Truth from the mouths of babes."

They fall into silence again. After a while their heads meet and stay leaning together. Jensen is close to dozing off when Cougar speaks again.

" _ Gracias _ , Jake." Cougar's voice is soft like he's just as close to falling asleep. The something around Jensen’s arm squeezes lightly before relaxing.

"Y'r welcome. 'm here, Cougs. I've missed you." If Cougar responds to that Jensen doesn't hear, already asleep.


	2. Plus One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one time Jensen learned exactly how not-human Cougar is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this was... well, to be quite honest, this was supposed to be just shameless tentacle porn with maybe a side of emotions, but then... well... my brain went and ran off with some ideas about Cougar having some well-founded Fears about people finding out his secret. And I struggled with keeping the tentacles accounted for because So Many Limbs but I only have myself to blame for that.
> 
> I still fully blame the Discord for this absolute ridiculous. So here, have some weird tentacle porn. That's almost 3 times the length of chapter 1.
> 
> Also, I haven't bothered to get this beta-read, any misspellings/tense changes or extraneous commas are just How I Wrote This and it is what it is. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**+One**

Jensen can't help but smile when he steps into Jess's kitchen to see Cougar helping Beth make breakfast. He’s barefoot, hatless, wearing an apron, and smiling wide and happy at Beth. In the week since Clay and Aisha left to do some recon it's become incredibly common to find the two cooking together. It makes his chest clench with how  _ happy _ they are right now. How much he wants to keep this, keep _ Cougar _ .

Jess offers a mug of coffee with the same judging face she's been making for a month. "Come out back for a minute, JJ."

Jensen makes a wounded face at his terrible sister. "I haven't even taken a sip."

"I'm pretty sure you can drink and walk." Jess grabs his elbow and drags him along, making a beeline for the backyard.

The morning is still cool and Jess moves to lean back on the deck railing, eyes assessing. Jensen does his best to withstand that expectant stare but folds in seconds. "Come on, Jess. Don't make me do this."

"And what am I making you do, little brother?" Jess takes a deliberately calm sip of her own coffee.

"Jeeesss."

"Look, I'm just tired of the two of you making eyes at each other all the time! Your reason for not saying anything to him when you first brought him here on leave was the military. You're not military anymore."

Jensen moves forward and sets his mug down on the railing, hands gripping tight on either side of it. "Jess, it's not that simple…"

"No." Jess whirls towards him, voice like iron. "Jacob, I don't think you understand the way he looks at you." Jess wraps one hand around Jensen's wrist, squeezing reassuringly as her voice softens. "Trust me on this one, JJ. All you have to do is make a move."

"I…"

"Beth and I are going to have a girl's day. We'll be back around 5. Either be dressed or behind a locked door." Jess slaps him on the back and heads inside.

Jensen stands there for a moment before Beth slams open the back door. "Uncle Jake, you better hurry or Tio Cougar will eat all the pancakes!"

"No way am I missing out on pancakes!" Jensen follows her inside.

Cougar turns, looking curious, but nods when Jensen waves him off and mouths 'later'.

Jensen’s nerves make him antsy all through breakfast and seeing Jess and Beth off. He nearly jumps out of his skin when he steps back into the kitchen and comes face-to-face with a very determined Cougar. "Jeez, dude. Way to give me a heart attack. We should get the dishes done…" Jensen is gearing up for a long ramble to avoid whatever Cougar clearly wants to discuss but gets interrupted.

"I've already finished the dishes. Jess said we should talk."

A cold knot of dread settles in Jensen's gut. "Talk about what?"

A flash of uncertainty and nervousness crosses Cougar's face before he seems to steady his resolve. "Jess and Beth seem to think we are both interested in each other."

"What, how do you figure that?"

Cougar smiles a little. "Well. I have never received a shovel talk from a child before."

"Bethie gave  **you** a shovel talk? I'm not sure if I'm impressed or embarrassed."

"She was very serious and I certainly wouldn't want to cross her." Cougar's eyes skitter away. "They are... not wrong about my feelings towards you, Jake."

Jensen's breath catches in his chest. "You… I… what?" His voice wavers, hope and excitement and confusion washing through him as Cougar shifts nervously.

"I am… interested in you." Cougar tips his head up, eyes locking on Jensen with determination. "Romantically."

Jensen stares for a long moment, words failing him. They stand there long enough for Cougar's determination to falter. Jensen still can't find any words but the flicker of distress and the way Cougar visibly starts to close off is enough to get him moving. Cougar sucks in a breath when Jensen closes the distance between them, going tense as Jensen grabs his face and crashes their lips together in a terrible first kiss.

Cougar is a long line of shock for a moment before he relaxes, one hand coming up to stroke softly over Jensen's hand, encouraging him to gentle his grip. That hand then slides over to curl around Jensen's neck, easing them into a better position, a better kiss. Cougar's other hand comes to rest on Jensen's waist, pulling them closer together.

When they separate for air one of Jensen's hands has tangled into Cougar's hair and the other arm is wrapped around his shoulders. They stay close, foreheads pressed together. "I've wanted to do that for years."

That startles a laugh from Cougar. "I never would have guessed."

Jensen grins at the dry tone and has to press forward for another kiss."Would you believe that Jess basically told me to make a move today?"

"Hmmm, it would explain this morning." Jensen makes a questioning noise. "She threatened terrible things on me if I didn't say something today."

Jensen chuckles at that. "Yeah, that's Jess. Did she tell you that she and Beth will be gone all day?"

Cougar shifts to press a kiss to Jensen's neck, sending a shiver of arousal through him. Then Cougar's teeth are scraping along Jensen's pulse point and the shiver becomes a jolt as Jensen gasps. "It may have been mentioned." Cougar shifts again, methodically exploring the sensitive skin of Jensen's neck.

"Fuck me." The words slip out on a breathless moan as Cougar sucks at Jensen's pulse point.

"Jake." Cougar's voice is shaky and full of longing as he pulls back to look at Jensen. "You are certain?"

"Yeah, Cougs. I want you to fuck me. So hard I can't think or remember my own name."

Cougar shudders at the words and Flickers hard.

Jensen can't stop the startled breath he sucks in. It's one thing to spend years willfully ignoring the Otherness of his teammates; not looking at them when his Sense of them flares, not acknowledging touches he shouldn't feel, not talking about the injuries that should have meant death. None of that prepares him for an unexpected up-close peek behind whatever Cougar does to look normal.

Cougar makes a distressed noise and leaps back, panic and fear clear on his face. " _ Lo siento,  _ Jake. I…" Cougar cuts himself off and bolts for the guest room before Jensen can say anything.

It takes a couple seconds for Jensen to realize what Cougar is likely doing and follow. Cougar is frantically shoving his clothes into his bag and flinches hard when Jensen slams through the door. "I already know!"

Cougar freezes, turning slowly towards Jensen. "What?"

"I already know. Well, kinda. I know you're not human or not entirely human but it's just always been easier to pretend I don't Sense the Otherness and especially when it's the whole rest of the team so I've just avoided thinking about it because it doesn't matter to me and it's one thing to know on some level that you probably don't look human all the time and I'm not scared of you because you still Feel like you I just wasn't expecting to See you so soon." Jensen has to take a quick breath before he continues at a slower pace. "And it's not that I'm against Seeing you! I guess I figured we'd work up to that? You'd explain that you're not human and tell me what you are and I'd explain that I could always Sense that there was something Other about you but it's still just you to me. Something like that." Jensen trails off, fidgeting under Cougar's intense scrutiny.

Cougar just stares for a long moment, clearly working through Jensen's desperate babbling. "You've always known?"

"Yeah? I don't know  **what** you are, just, I can Sense it."

"You were not afraid?"

"Nope. Just startled by the sudden peek behind this." Jensen waves his hand at Cougar. "Not that the glimpse I got was a really good look at you. Objectively you might be terrifying to look at but I can always Sense that it's you." Jensen steps forward and tentatively reaches for where Cougar is still holding his bag, breathing a tiny sigh of relief when Cougar lets go of the bag to twine their fingers together. "I hope I don't find you terrifying, though. I want you to be able to really relax."

Cougar is still for several long minutes, deep in thought. Jensen fights the urge to fill up the silence with chatter, focusing on Cougar's hand in his, tracing along the bones and tendons to distract himself.

"Do you want to see me?"

Jensen's gaze snaps up to Cougar's face at the soft question. Excitement and nervousness make his stomach flip. Cougar's eyes are focused on their hands, face and voice deliberately giving nothing away. Jensen takes a deep breath and squeezes Cougar's fingers. "Yeah."

Cougar finally looks at Jensen, lips twitching up in a tentative smile. "I can stop, if it's too much."

Jensen tugs on their hands, reeling Cougar in for a kiss. "Are you trying to reassure me or yourself? Because I trust you."

Cougar smiles, soft and grateful, then slowly lets his human appearance fade away.

Jensen doesn't startle this time, taking his time to really look as Cougar reveals himself. The first thing to go is the familiar tan of Cougar's skin, becoming an iridescent green and purple that shimmers in the light. A pair of horns curl up and sweep back from his hairline.

Cougar blinks and his irises expand and become a luminous gold, surrounded by deep black. A second set of eyes blink open just above and to the outside, these just that glowing golden color.

All four eyes blink and Cougar looks down and away for a second, fidgeting before he quickly strips off his shirt. Then two leathery wings stretch out behind Cougar before settling into a relaxed position against his back. Finally several tentacles seem to peel up from Cougar’s skin; each arm has a short one that originates from each elbow and two long ones from each shoulder; another two tentacles curl out just above Cougar’s jeans and settle around his still-bare feet; six more appear to come from somewhere along Cougar’s spine, near where the wings must be attached, and the longest two end in a four-pointed star.

Jensen stares for a long moment, taking everything in. Only one of Cougar’s eyes is focused directly on him, one of the secondary set, and Cougar’s face is a stoic mask.

“ _ Lo siento _ ,” Cougar turns back towards his bag and Jensen can read the disappointment as Cougar is trying to pull it under a calm facade. “I should not have…”

“No!” Jensen lurches forward, one hand flailing out to grab for Cougar’s arm. Cougar’s head snaps up and around, eyes wide, when Jensen’s hand grabs a hold of a tentacle. The flash of surprise and the familiar Sense of Cougar that floods Jensen is enough reassurance that Jensen just reels Cougar in for a kiss.

There’s a tiny beat of stillness before Cougar surges into motion, arms and tentacles and wings wrapping around Jensen and pulling their bodies together. Cougar works one hand up under Jensen’s shirt, pulling and tugging until he has to stop running his hands over Cougar to get the shirt off. There’s a brief moment of confusion when the shirt gets tangled with Jensen’s glasses before he yanks them off and tosses them in the general vicinity of the bedside table. They come back together and Jensen shivers as Cougar runs hands and tentacles over his skin.

“Pants. Pants off, now.” Jensen fumbles at his jeans, trying to get his fingers between their bodies with no success. A second later Cougar steps back, smirking a little and showing sharper-than-usual teeth and reaching for his own pants. Jensen pauses a moment when he realizes one tentacle is still wrapped around his waist before quickly stripping pants and boxers down and kicking them off. “How strong are these tentacles of yours?” Jensen strokes along the one around him, watching the way the iridescent skin shifts between green and purple in the light.

Two more tentacles wrap around each of Jensen’s thighs and hoist him up, eliciting a yelp, then tossing him down on the bed as Cougar shoves his half-packed bag off the side. “Very strong.”

Jensen makes grabby hands at Cougar until he climbs up to straddle Jensen's thighs. Jensen grabs Cougar's thighs and tries to pull him close enough to grind up against. “That’s so fucking hot, Cougs. You could just hold me down and take me apart, couldn’t you.”

Cougar smirks and glances down at himself. Jensen’s eyes follow and go wide as he stares. Cougar’s dick is decidedly not human. At first glance the shape is almost right but then it splits apart, uncoiling to reveal itself as three tentacles.

"Holy shit. Holy shit, you have three dicks? You have  **three dicks.** Oh fuck, we need lube. Tell me you have lube in here."

Cougar frowns. "No, I did not… expect to need any."

"Lemme up for a minute, I've got some in my toiletries bag." Jensen starts to sit up before more of Cougar's tentacles push him back down. "Cougs, c'mon, it'll only be…" Jensen trails off as his Sense of Cougar goes sharp and everything goes green-tinged. Cougar's eyes shine brighter for a second and with a pop Jensen's toiletries bag is sitting on the bed beside them.

Jensen blinks at the bag for a second before looking up at the smug grin on Cougar's face. "We're gonna have to talk about all the cool shit you can do later."

Cougar's grin widens and he leans down to kiss Jensen. "Much later."

Jensen goes to say something but cuts off with a moan as Cougar wraps one hand and the tentacle that comes from the elbow around his dick and starts stroking. Jensen tries to thrust up but a couple of tentacles press his hips back down to the bed. "Fuck, Cougs." The tentacles still coiled around his thighs pull up and out and Cougar shifts from straddling Jensen's thighs to kneeling between them. Jensen shivers and Cougar pauses.

"Is this…"

"More, Cougs, please!"

Jensen whines when Cougar doesn't immediately move. Cougar reaches one hand up and cups Jensen's cheek. "You can tell me to stop or slow down anytime."

"I know." Jensen presses his hand to Cougar's and tips his head so he can kiss the palm. "I trust you, Cougs."

Cougar's eyes go soft and he leans down to press their foreheads together, breathing shakily. " _ Te amo _ , Jake."

Jensen's heart leaps and he pushes Cougar back to see his face. "Me too. I love you. But I believe I said something about wanting you to fuck me senseless."

That pulls a laugh out of Cougar. " _ Si. _ I can do that."

Jensen shivers at the low growl in Cougar's voice and then the rest of Cougar's tentacles start sliding over bare skin and coiling around limbs as he pulls out the lube. Jensen tries to thrust up into the one that curls loosely around his dick but it just moves with him. The second of the largest tentacles takes the opportunity to join the other around his waist and hoist his hips off the bed. The four-point ends latch onto his ass and squeeze.

A jolt of panic races through Jensen when the tentacles around his arms press him down to the bed. "Wait… don't!"

Cougar goes still immediately, eyes snapping to Jensen's face. "Jake?" It's reassuring and the panic eases back some.

"Don't hold my arms down. A little restricting is fine but don't…" Cougar eases the pressure and the panic fades completely. "Yeah."

Cougar leans down for a kiss, this one soft and quick, reassuring. " _ Lo siento _ ."

"You didn't know. And you stopped."

"I do not want to cause you pain."

"Well, some pain can be good. Biting. Biting is good."

Cougar hums consideringly, sitting up some. "Like this?" He dives in to bite gently just below Jensen's collarbone at the same moment a lube-slick finger swirls around his hole.

The sudden assault pulls a shout from Jensen, hands flying to Cougar's head. "Yessss." 

Cougar trails little bites down to Jensen's nipple where he sets his teeth and worries at the sensitive skin. At the same time the circling finger presses in, slow and steady. Jensen throws his head back, his spine arches and his hands tighten on Cougar's head, one hand finds the base of one of Cougar's horns and grabs on, trying to press Cougar closer. Jensen can hear a high keening sound and it takes a long moment for him to realize it's coming from him. Even as he realizes the sound is coming from him, he can't make himself stop.

Cougar finally releases Jensen's nipple and the tentacles around Jensen's arms pull so he can lift his head. Jensen gulps for air for a second before tipping his head down to meet Cougar's glowing golden eyes. Cougar's face is a mix of emotions, a little smug and a little surprised. Cougar's free hand reaches up to touch Jensen's hand where it's still curled around one horn.

"Sorry…"

"No. I don't mind. I was worried you wouldn't…"

"I think at this point you should not be surprised at how readily I accept the weird shit."

"It could be the arousal talking right now." Cougar crooks his finger and Jensen yelps, his hips jerking against Cougar's grasp.

"Fuck. Do that again." Cougar does, adding a squeeze from the tentacle wrapped around Jensen's dick. Jensen gasps, hands pulling at Cougar's hair and horn.

Cougar twitches at that, tentacles all squeezing tight for a moment and Jensen pulls at Cougar again, starting a feedback loop between them.

It takes a moment for Jensen to regain some coherence. He keeps making little breathy sounds and trying to roll his hips down against the two fingers now buried in him and up into the tentacle gripping almost painfully tight around the base of his dick.

"Beautiful." Jensen whines in response. "So responsive." Cougar bites at Jensen's abs, squeezing his dick while it twitches and a dribble of pre joins what's already splattered on his belly. "So sensitive."

"More, Cougs. Please." Jensen can only whisper the words. He feels oversensitive, like every point of contact is a brand against his skin.

"Shhh. I've got you." Cougar's left hand pulls Jensen's right hand from his horn and threads their fingers together.

Jensen grips tightly to Cougar's hand and glances down to see the small tentacle that wraps around his wrist. "Cougar."

"I've got you, Jake. You need to relax for me."

Jensen blinks, confused, and makes a questioning little noise.

"Relax, Jake." All the tentacles wrapped around him shift, drawing Jensen's attention to how he's gone tight and tense all over. "I've got you. Relax."

Jensen focuses on Cougar's face, those intense golden eyes softened by a fond and reassuring smile. His Sense of Cougar is filled with so much warmth. Jensen takes a couple deep breaths and starts to relax. "Sorry."

Cougar grins and pulls their clasped hands up so he can press a kiss to Jensen's fingers. "It's alright." Even with two of Cougar's fingers inside him the sweetness of the kiss makes Jensen blush a little. "It is… Gratifying to have such an impact on you."

A third finger presses against Jensen's rim and he moans. "Yeah, yeah, c'mon."

Cougar takes a shaky breath as he eases the third finger into Jensen, thrusting shallowly before spreading them. "Fuck, oh fuck. Cougs. More, c'mon. Fuck me."

"Patience, Jake."

"Think we've waited long enough."

"I want to…" Cougar gulps and Jensen's Sense of him feels uncertain for a moment. "I want this to be good for you."

"Cougar. You don't have to convince me. You've got me. I've been so gone on you for years now. It's not going to take much more anyways and I want you in me."

"Fuck."

Jensen laughs and slides his left hand down to Cougar's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. "Yeah. That's the idea."

Cougar narrows his eyes and spreads his fingers, curling one to press on Jensen's prostate. Jensen shouts and tries to press down into it, babbling a string of pleas and Cougar's name.

Jensen whines when Cougar's fingers pull out, the tentacle around his dick leaving too. Cougar separates their hands as well and Jensen feels the loss of that contact keenly. He has a moment to consider what he must look like; flushing with arousal, dick hard and straining, tentacles coiling around his torso, his arms, his legs, grasping at his ass, holding his lower half up, keeping his thighs spread.

The snap of the cap on the bottle of lube draws Jensen's attention and he whines at not being able to see what Cougar is doing.

Cougar shuffles close, tossing the lube aside and grabbing at Jensen's hips. Almost immediately something is pressing into Jensen; thin and wiggling a little as it slowly presses in. Then a second one, then a third. They twist and wriggle inside him, only a little thicker than three of Cougar's fingers but going deeper than he expected. It feels more strange than good for a moment.

"Huh, I tho-AHH!" Jensen sees stars as the three twist in a coordinated way, swirling and pressing against his prostate. His hands grab at the sheets as the movement repeats the other direction. The third time Cougar adds a short thrust and Jensen tries to move. He's not sure if he wants to get closer or away, it's so intense, too much, impossibly good, he wants more but he's lost the ability to make any sound aside from short, desperate, keening gasps.

Cougar is whispering, rapid Spanish that Jensen can only catch a few words of. "Good" and "tight" and "beautiful" as Cougar finds a rhythm. Jensen unclenches one hand from the death-grip he's got on the sheets and reaches up to pull Cougar down for a kiss that they're both breathing too hard to make work. Cougar's wings curl down around them, making a little bubble of space where their heaving breaths sound so loud.

"Close." Jensen can barely breathe the word out and his voice sounds so wrecked.

"What do you need?"

"More…" Jensen clenches around the swirling tentacle dicks. Cougar stops thrusting to grind their hips together and then he spreads the three dicks, one rubbing hard against Jensen's prostate.

Jensen's orgasm crashes down on him, whiting out his vision and he can Sense Cougar's just seconds later before everything goes dark.

It must be only a few seconds before awareness returns, since Cougar's dicks are still twitching inside Jensen, but Cougar is no longer holding Jensen's hips off the bed. There's a warm content thrumming between them, and neither of them seem inclined to move.

"Hnngk."

Cougar's head lifts from Jensen's chest at the incomprehensible noise and the secondary eyes slowly blink open. A satisfied smile spreads across Cougar's face and the tentacles still curled loosely around one arm haul it in so Cougar can twine their fingers together again.

Jensen smiles back before letting the lethargy of a really intense orgasm drag him into sleep.

When awareness returns again it's to Cougar's fingers and tentacles rubbing soothing patterns all over. Jensen hums and stretches, wincing a little at the soreness he can already feel. It takes a couple of seconds before he realizes that Cougar must have wiped them clean at some point and moved them around a little. Cougar’s tentacles are wrapped in gentle loops around him and one wing is draped over him.

“How long was I out?” Jensen finally peels his eyes open to look at Cougar’s face, settled inches away on the pillows.

Cougar shrugs, smiling softly. “An hour? I was not paying attention.”

“Did you sleep at all or have you just been watching me?”

“I dozed. Do…” Cougar lifts his head and his voice goes uncertain. “Would you rather I not watch you?”

“I don’t mind. I mean, I guess it should be kinda weird and creepy but I know you and I always feel safe when you’ve got eyes on me.”

Cougar smiles and presses close for a short kiss before pulling back, “ _ Te amo _ .” He dives in again, settling in for some long, lingering kisses that leave Jensen feeling awash in the warmth coming through his Sense of Cougar.

Jensen eventually pulls back, breathing heavily against the feeling welling up in his chest. “Holy shit, what are you  _ doing  _ to me?”

“Doing?”

Jensen takes a shaky breath, rubbing one hand over his sternum. “Feels like a bubble of you. Just here.”

Cougar shrugged, expression a mix of confusion and concern. “It is not my doing. I can manipulate minds, make people see things, make them terrified. I cannot alter bodies.” He grimaces. “Not in a way that isn’t violent.” Jensen presses against his chest as the bubble in his chest goes cool and tight. He makes a small distressed noise and Cougar’s tentacles and wing try to pull him closer. “Jake?”

“I think it  _ is _ you, Cougs. Like my Sense of you but even more so. Stronger. Like the difference between a laser and a flashlight.”

A strange look slides onto Cougar’s face, matched by a strange shiver in the bubble in Jensen’s chest. Cougar brings one hand to his own chest, eyes sliding almost shut as he focuses. “Like a pressure?”

“I...yeah? Sort of?”

“I think… you are in here for me.” Cougar taps at his sternum, all four eyes opening wide to stare intently at Jensen.

“Like a link? A connection of some sort?”

Cougar shrugs, looking with open wonder between his hand pressed against his own chest and Jensen’s face. “It is not  _ my  _ doing.”

“You think...I did this?”

Another shrug. “No one else is here.” Cougar grabs Jensen’s chin and kisses him, gently, almost reverently.

The bubble goes warm, like it’s going to expand and burst and fill Jensen up with that warmth. Jensen tries to pull Cougar in closer as he realizes the sensation is love. “Fuck,  _ Cougar. _ ” Jensen can’t help the desperate way his voice breaks on Cougar’s name.

Cougar growls and rolls them so he’s straddling Jensen, wings arching high before wrapping them into a little cocoon of space again, a whirl of emotions that Jensen can’t separate as they kiss.

They break off when Jensen’s vision starts blurring from not getting enough air, panting heavily against each other. Jensen realizes he’s petting down the center of Cougar’s chest, over where Cougar had indicated he could feel Jensen, and forces his hand to stop moving. Cougar sighs and presses his own hand over Jensen’s sternum. “So, the master bathroom has a  _ really  _ big shower. Want to see if we can fit all of you in there? Since we’ve got the day to ourselves, yeah?” Jensen wiggles his eyebrows and Cougar laughs. Now that he knows what it is Jensen can feel joy and fondness from Cougar.

“ _ Si. _ Sounds like fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, there's gonna be a bonus chapter. I have no self-control.


End file.
